Una razón para seguir
by Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock
Summary: One-Shot de como Jasper se sentia antes de encontrar a Alice y que sintio cuando la conocio. Basado en la cancion de "Sabes" de Reik.


Hola chicas, se que debería estar actualizando una de las otras historias y lo hare lo prometo pero ahora mismo entre mis apuntes viejos encontré una pequeña historia de Alice y Jasper que escribí hace algún tiempo posiblemente un año y medio o más.

Y bueno a pesar de todo lo que he pasado le quiero dedicar esta historia a Ángel Alarcón pues por el nació este one-shot y a pesar de lo que paso entre nosotros en su tiempo fui muy feliz a su lado y agradezco al cielo haberlo puesto en mi camino... Solo eso y pues espero y les guste nos leemos al final ^^

* * *

_Bien aquí es donde aclaro que los personajes no son míos son de Meyer ¬¬ y que ella es inmensamente rica por escribir de ellos mas sin embargo yo soy pobre hago esto sin fines de lucro :) Y bueno se que algún día Jasper será TODO MIO y tendré una hermosa boda como la de Allie y Jazz :D_

* * *

_**Una razón para seguir.**_

***Como aguja en un pajar te busque sin cesar* **

Hay estaba yo, en otra ciudad con humanos en todos lados, estaba buscando algo que ni siquiera yo mismo estaba seguro que era... A punto de perder mi poco autocontrol y obedecer a mi instinto matando a un inocente mas.

*** Como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar***

Todo lo que me rodeaba había dejado de tener sentido hacia ya mucho tiempo, tantos años de matanzas, de guerras sin más sentido que un buen territorio para cazar me habían convertido en un ser despreciable, un monstro en el más horrible de los sentidos; Ahora lo único que quería, más bien que anhelaba era una razón para continuar con esta terrible e interminable existencia.

***Tanto tiempo busque***

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí como la lluvia empezaba a caer y me obligaba a esconderme en algún lugar antes de comenzar a llamar demasiado la atención de los humanos que corrían protegiéndose de la inclemencia del helado clima de la cuidad.

Ilusos, en estos momentos con un vampiro sediento de sangre fresca entre ellos lo último de lo que deberían preocuparse era sin lugar a dudas del agua que caía cada vez más fuerte.

***Pero al fin te encontré* **

Ya sin muchas más opciones casi empapado por completo y tras asegurarme de haber llegado a un lugar de la cuidad no tan concurrido decidí entrar a una pequeña, confortable y semivacía cafetería que había en el lugar.

Apenas di un paso adentro del local me percate que no era el único de mi especie en este sitio. Para mi gran sorpresa _ella _se levanto pocos segundos después de el taburete donde estaba dirigiéndose directamente hacia mí. Por supuesto mi primera reacción fue pensar que me iba a atacar. Obviamente con mi pasado ¿Que mas podría esperarme? Estaba a punto de ponerme en posición de ataque cuando me percate de que sorprendentemente _ella_me sonreía y sus emociones eran las más puras que jamás había sentido.

***Tan perfecta como te imagine***

- Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo - Dijo ella y al tenerla enfrente escuchándola, mirándole a los ojos percibiendo sus emociones sentí como después de tanto tiempo mi búsqueda al fin había terminado.

- Lo siento señorita- Me disculpe inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo como un buen caballero y aunque la verdad no entendía a que se refería me dolía haberla hecho esperar como acababa de decir.

***Sabes te quiero confesar ,que te encuentro irresistible.  
No dejo de pensar que haria lo imposible por quedarme cerca de ti***

Ella me tendió la mano y yo la tome sin detenerme a buscarle significado a mis actos porque sentí esperanza por primera vez en casi un siglo.

* * *

_**F I N**_

* * *

Y bueno... como dije antes, este escrito lo tenia por alli en una libreta desde hace mas de un año, lo encontre de casualidad y cuando lo leei me di cuenta que tenia que subirlo pues me ha encantado nuevamente y pues espero les haya gustado... Recuerden dejar sus comentarios ahora es mas facil que nunca a ustedes no les cuenta nada y a mi me hacen muy feliz.. y otra cosa.. los rews adelgazan!

Besos las quiere

**Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock-Parthenopaeus.**


End file.
